The Angel With No Wings
by HanaKashix3
Summary: She was found in the Ishval War. Her voice is angelic and her alchemy is needed word. She lured the two friends in and now what? Though she knows little about herself as she runs into a few... distractions RoyxOcxHavoc Might be M later


She was found in the Ishval War. Her voice is angelic and her alchemy is incredible. She lured the two friends in and now what? Though she knows little about herself as she finds out she had some other troubles. RoyxOcxHavoc

Kashi: Yosh! I got this crazy idea. Since my laptop broke so I cant sneak on till five am, why not just type it on my new blackberry? I love using it, it has a full keyboard, and it's always with me! Haha, so now im going mobile! Great idea, right? My blackberry doesn't have internet access, yet… that's okay though, I still have this amazing phone! Let's get to the story! This is dedicated to xyostubax caushe she is freak'n awesome xD Oh and if this chapter is kinda boring, I'm sorry. I'm new to FMA fan fictions. I got this idea at like $ in the morning then I fell alseephaving a nightmare that Atobe from Prince of Tennis was chasing me down on a never ending street in a sports car.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fma nor will I ever. Satomi is my OC and there's a special OC coming soon from xyostubax. PS-that tree is mine.

---

**The Angel With No Wings**

**(TAWNW)**

---

**Chapter One - Welcome To the Ishval War, Stranger**

---

"Is she still alive?" I heard a voice.

"I'm not quite sure but she looks very attractive" Another voice…

"It's sad to see a girl like her die." The first voice sighs.

'_Die? I'm not died…am I?' _I try to breath, but it got harder and harder as the time grew longer.

"I think she's breathing!"

A gloved hand touches my neck.

"Yeah, she's alive. Let's take her back to the base."

I couldn't open my eyes to see whom were saving me, but I remembered being swooped off the ground before I slip unconscious.

___________

"I think she'll be fine after a good rest." It was a new voice.

"Did you find out who she is?" I remember him. He was the one that found me… Where ever I was..

"Iie, we looked everywhere, but I did find something interesting."

"Really now?"

"yeah, but I need to leave for a meeting. Your welcome to stay though. Take a look at her arms and hands. They have transmutation signs on them."

"You think that they'll put her out in the field?" a door opens.

"Hopefully not, she's in no condition to go out in that hell in a hand basket. See you, flame alchemist.""Ah," the door closes.

I hear footsteps getting louder and clearer as the "flame alchemist" gets closer. I didn't dare to open my eyes, not yet.

"You know you can open your eyes now. I know you're awake."I open my eyes to see a man with onyx black hair and eyes grinning.

"Hello," he pats my head, "now little girl, what's your name?"

"Satomi," he sighs, not of anything negative, but of happiness.

"You voice is so sweet. Like an angel's," he laughs, "if only you were my age."

"How old are you?" I ask.

"Twenty-two," he puts up a two to emphasize.

"I'm twenty-one," I laugh at his error.

"You're lying!" he looked at me with a almost disturbed like face.

"Nope," I smile.

He coughs to retain his dignity.

"May I see your arms then?" he tilts his head.

"Umm, I don't know what that guys earlier was talking about. My arms don't have a-" I look at my left arms to see tattoos surrounding it. It was a darker pigment than the rest of my body.

"I'm guessing you know nothing about this?" his smiling face disappeared. He now looked more concerned.

"This is a transmutation sign?" I ask.

"you don't know?" he responds.

"I know that it makes-" I stop. My head felt like it was spinning. I see a flashback of a tan man with glasses. He had the same looking arm as me. He was covered in blood and his eyes were just out of it. Another tan man goes up to him, I think he was his brother…

"Oi! Are you okay?" I come back to reality.

"Yeah, it was a flashback of the owner of my arm."

"Isn't that supposed to be you?" he seemed somewhat confused.

"No, my left arm isn't mine. It's his," I stared off, "I don't know his name and how I got this, but one ting I'm sure of."

"What?"

"He's dead."

---

I knew enough information of the man I met after that day. His name was Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist. He's a national alchemist currently fighting in the Ishval War which is taking place right here, right now.

He found me with this amazing buff and gigantic man named Alexander Louis Armstrong. I'm grateful that they found me, if they hadn't who knew what would've happened.

Today Futher King Bradley is coming to see me. They said if I can do alchemy with my left arm then the military might consider to put me in the war. I rather go ahead and join considering they've done so much for me already.

---

"So your name is Satomi," Futher Kind Bradley kept a smile.

"Yes."

"Do you know alchemy?" he asks.

"Well, from what I know I have a transmutation sign on my left arm and hand. Also a sign on my right hand," slightly gesture to it.

"Let's see if you're capable of using it," he calls in a few people who brought in a bunch of random things.

"What's all this for?"

"We're going to see if you can use alchemy and what type of user you are."

"I nod.

"Let's start with your right hand first."

He gestures my over to a brick, "Try to destroy it."

"Uhh," I put my hand on it and pain shot up my arm, but I tried to cope with it for now. The only thought in my head was to destroy the brick and after a few more seconds of waiting sparks flow and boom. A crumbled pile of bricks were on the table.

Claps echoed in the small room.

"Amazing!" he bellows, "you can destroy!"

"Is supposed to be a good thing?"

"Now if you're a destroyer with your right hand then maybe your left can do something else. Now try to heal this man," he gestures me to an injured solider.

I stiffed up in thought that I would somehow end up killing him and hesitantly walked towards him with a alchemist doctor right by his side.

I lightly put my hand on his arm, trying not to hurt him more than he is now.

'_Healing… think healing. Must heal dude!'_

The tattoos light glowed a shade a crimson red and sparks flew once more. His arm… was healed.

"Woah," another set of claps busted in the dead silent room.

"Beautiful!" King Bradley continued to clap, "The military needs more people like you."

"Thank you?" was he saying that his military sucks?

"Would you like to help us put an end to this war?" he proposed.

"Me?"

"Why, of course! You'd be much of assistance."

"Umm, I'd be honored to, but-"

"Then it's settled. Marcoh, please get Satomi here completely healed and ready for tomorrow."

"Hai."

Marcoh was an alchemist too. He has a thing called a philosopher's stone that increases the power of alchemy. Using the philosopher's stone, he healed my arm in a matter of seconds. (her arm does look normal to her body beside the color).

"Be careful out there. You might regret it."

"I know I will, but it's the least I can do for King Bradley."

"Oh, we don't have any extra female uniforms left."

"So I'm wearing a male's?" I made a weird look.

"No, we had some Amerstrians to send you a supply of clothes. If you wear it right, it should last a good month or so," he points to a big briefcase filled with massive loads of clothes. They were all very complementing and tight.

"Okay and who picked this out?"

"The guys in our base and the girl's color coordination helped."

'_Wow, they worked together on this…'_

"Go out and talk to some people. Everyone that's still alive have been anxious to see you."

"Okay?" that's not a good sign.

---

I met Maes Hughes, who got me laughing the most. Riza Hawkeye was very… simple. She had a thing for guns and it got me thinking if it was a good idea to join the war. (Considering they're all ready to shoot)

Armstrong wasn't in such a good state. I heard someone say that he was a really peaceful guy and war was breaking him inside…poor guy.

---

"The philosopher's stone… we're all using it?" Kimbley had a wide grin on his face. Something about him freaks me out too.

"It's a much faster way to win the war and get home," King Bradley opens a box filled with the stones. (some in liquid form)

No one said a word. I don't know if it was the excitement, awe struck, or what other reason, but it seemed that some were hesitate on using such a powerful tool.

They handed out the red power stone to everyone.

"Satomi, you will be given on too," King Bradley states, "Whether you use it to heal soilder or fight Ishvalians, just don't get killed."

"Hai."

---

It had been about thirty minutes in the ar and I've been given forty men to help. Sadly already five were killed.

'_This war is hell!' I realize._

Our group had been losing more and more soldiers.

"Satomi-san, I think it's time for you to use **that**," one of the soldiers look back to inform me.

"Okay, but I'm not sure what it'll do when I use it so all of you go to sector twenty-seven. If you see any soldiers coming this way, tell them to go with you to twenty-seven." I've never imagined that I'd have to do this in my life, however my life was.

I bring out the stone from my pocket. Hesitantly I put my right hand on the ground. As I felt the ground rumbling I knew that this was the power I held with the stone.

As a hoard of Ishvalians were hit by the attack, a ton of blood was shed everywhere. It had splatted allo ver me as well.

"Eww."

---

The attacks went on and on. It felt was if I were turning mad and lost myself.

"Satomi, they want you in sector thirty-six," a soldier came back to inform me.

"Ah, okay."

--

AS I ran to the sector I had another flashback. This time of a couple. They looked like Amerstrians. They were helping mostly isvalians. But what did they have to do my arm? Maybe… they put this arm on me. Maybe they know something about me or the original owner. But are they still alive?

I come black from my flashback luckily still alive and run close to a gray stone house. Hearing a gun shot I peer inside to see the military. I enter to see who got killed. The gun drops from a shaking man and it was Roy. Looking to see who he'd killed and from my bad luck it was the couple in my flashback.

"Roy…" I walk towards him. He turns to look at me, his face frozen in fear. I kinda freaked me out.

"I… killed them," he lays his head on my shoulder.

Patting his back I tell him, "I saw them in another flashback… They might've known something about me or the arm."

"Sorry," he wraps his arms around me.

I shake my head, "It's fine…, They probably just did it cause they knew it was the right thing to do. They had a spare arm and an armless girl. What more could a doctor do? Cook it?"

"But they still-" I stop him.

"It's fine… I think," I laugh.

"You're very… eccentric Satomi," I turn to see Marcoh.

"I know, I guess that's just me," I understood he needed to talk to Roy, "I'll just be waiting outside."

--

Roy came back out and he still looked tired, but he seemed a bit more relaxed.

"Oh, I forgot. They want me in sector thirty-six!," I had forgotten all about that.

"You were supposed to meet me there so I could take you back to base," he laughs.

"Oh."

"Now, let's go home…" he smiles and leads me back to base.

---

"You... you've got a different look in your eyes," Hughes says to Roy as we all stood next to each other during the ceremony.

"You do too. It's a killer's eyes," Roy responds.

"Yeah… It feels familiar, like it was just a while ago. Your eyes were sparkling at the military academy. We all sure talked a lot about this country's future," Hughes laughs.

"Yeah, we sure did. About the "beautiful future"," Roy laughed back.

"Aah, man. This stuff wasn't included in that future," Hughes points out.

"You two are so weird," I laugh.

"Hey, don't be mean to your superior!" they tease.

"Haha," time for work.

---

LAZY?!?! Haha I know. I cut it short, but that's okay. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon and this was actually longer than I thought I was gonna be. New OC coming up soon. Will romance fill the office with Roy, Satomi, and Havoc… thinking about it… Havoc was never in this chapter! Haha he'll be in there next time~!!! Bye!


End file.
